


The Taste You Can See

by Butterbeerandbutterknives



Series: Cereal Slogans, Shane, and EDS [3]
Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series), Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, EDs, Ehlers- Danlos Syndrome, Fainting, Gen, Postural Tachycardia, pots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterbeerandbutterknives/pseuds/Butterbeerandbutterknives
Summary: It was just his luck, Ryan thought, that the first time this month he’d been late was the day when the elevator was broken. Sighing, he tightened his grip on his briefcase as he started the trek up the stairs. Weird, He thought. It almost sounded like someone was crying. As he reached the second flight, he realized he was right.“Shane?’’ he asked softly. “Shane, what’s wrong?”Tears ran down the taller mans cheeks. “Nothing.” Shane answered.“Bullshit.” Ryan declared. “Did something happen?’’“I was born.” Shane said with melancholy. “I’m just in so much fucking pain, Ryan. I’ve been here for 10 minutes and I’m in so much pain I can’t get up."In which a broken elevator leaves Shane stuck, but not in the way you might think.





	The Taste You Can See

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome part three of my Cereal Slogans, Shane, and EDS series! If you haven't read the two previous works, just know that in this series Shane has a genetic condition called Ehlers- Danlos Syndrome. Enjoy!

It was just his luck, Ryan thought, that the first time this month he’d been late was the day when the elevator was broken. Sighing, he tightened his grip on his briefcase as he started the trek up the stairs. Weird, He thought. It almost sounded like someone was crying. As he reached the second flight, he realized he was right.

“Shane?’’ he asked softly. “Shane, what’s wrong?” 

Tears ran down the taller mans cheeks. “Nothing.” Shane answered. 

“Bullshit.” Ryan declared. “Did something happen?’’ 

“I was born.” Shane said with melancholy. “I’m just in so much fucking pain, Ryan. I’ve been here for 10 minutes and I’m in so much pain I can’t get up.” 

“Okay, okay.” Ryan searched his brain for the right thing to say. “Do I need to get you medicine, or ice, or something? What helps when you’re in pain?” 

“Heat.” Shane grimaced. “I was already in pain so I sat on my heating pad this morning.’’ 

A memory of something Zach used for his back popped into Ryan’s mind. They were these big patches that you could stick to yourself and they’d heat up. “I have an idea.” Ryan said. “I just need to go to Zach really quick.” 

“Please, don’t leave!” Shane said. “If anyone else comes I don’t know how I’ll convince them nothing is wrong. Just ask Zach to come here, he’s my best bet of keeping this a secret.” 

“Okay.” Ryan said, pulling out his phone.

 

To: Zach   
Hey, can you bring those heat patches you have to the second-floor stairs ASAP? Try not to draw too much attention to yourself. 

Zach looked at his phone, puzzled, and took off his headphones. Huh, I wonder what that’s about, He thought. Doing as he was told, he grabbed a few patches and started heading down from his third-floor office.   
“  
Ryan?” He asked, noticing the man standing next to a balled-up figure on the stairs. “Shane?” He jogged, only wincing slightly. “What’s wrong?” 

“He’s in a lot of pain.” Ryan explained. “He said heat helps when it’s like this.”

“When what’s like this?’’ Zach asked. “Did something happen?” 

“It’s my joints.” Shane explained, tears still on his face. “It’s just this weird thing I have that you have to keep a secret, okay?” 

“Okay.” Zach said. “I won’t tell anyone, just let Ryan and I get these on where it hurts, okay?’’ 

Shane directed them, feeling like a mummy by the time they were done. 

“C’mon, dude.” Ryan said. “Let’s try to get you to your car, okay?’’ 

“I’m fine.” Shane said. “I can work.” 

“You might be able to, but you’re not going to. Right, Zach?” Ryan looked at Zach expectantly. 

“Ryan’s right.” Zach said. “You look pretty rough, you should go home. Work can wait, your health can’t.”

They each grabbed an arm and hoisted Shane up. “I can’t drive like this.” Shane said. 

“I took the bus.” Ryan said. “I’ll drive you home.” 

“We can’t both miss work.” Shane said. 

“Sure, you can.’’ Zach said. “I’ll say I got a text from both you guys that you had some bad gas station sushi.” 

They were on the top of the first-floor stairs now. “Just a little bit to go, long legs.” Ryan encouraged. “Then you can sit down where it’s comfy.”   
Shane gritted his teeth. Every step was a grinding, burning pain and he felt the stabs of his shoulders coming out of their sockets slowly. The stress was making his Postural Tachycardia flare up and he felt himself go pale. 

“Hang in there!” Zach sounded like he was underwater, Shane thought. Why was his heart beating so fast? He couldn’t breathe, and then-

Shane suddenly went limp. “Shit!” Ryan exclaimed, struggling to hold his half of the taller man’s weight. “Shit shit shit shit shit!” 

“Let’s get him on level ground!” Zach said urgently. 

Soon, they had Shane on the ground in front of the entrance, and Ryan quickly dialed 911, not sure what else to say besides that his friend had a genetic condition and what their address was. Zach was also on the phone, talking to Ned, the only try guy with first aid training from when the married man was in boy scouts. As soon as Ryan was off the phone, Ned was there. “Ambulance will be here in three minutes.” Ryan said. 

“What happened?” Ned asked as he reached for a pulse. The pale man’s face went whiter after only a few seconds of feeling Shane’s pulse. “Does he have any heart conditions?” He asked seriously. 

“I don’t- I don’t know.” Ryan said shakily. “He has a genetic thing but I don’t know if it effects his heart or not.” 

“What’s wrong with his pulse?” Zach asked worriedly. 

“It’s crazy fast!” Ned exclaimed “I don’t know what would- “He was cut off by a soft groan. 

“Shane!” Ryan exclaimed. “Can you here me?” 

“Ryan?” Shane asked groggily. “What- where- no, what the fuck happened?” 

“You just passed out on us.” Ned said. “The ambulance will be here soon.” 

“I don’t need an ambulance.” Shan started to prop himself up.   
“Stay down!” Ned said. “Your pulse is really high.” 

“It’s fine.” Shane said. “It’s just this little heart thing I have.” 

“Heart thing?” Ryan exclaimed. “Jesus, how have you kept this a secret this long?” Sirens roared in the distance, and worried people came down the stairs.

“I’m an idiot.” Shane groaned. “I totally forgot this morning!” 

“Forgot what?” Ryan asked, but was soon stepping back for the paramedics to swoop in. By now, there were at least two dozen people in the stairwell, looking and mumbling. 

“What happened, son?” An older paramedic asked. 

“I have POTS.” Shane said. “I totally forgot my fluids this morning.” 

“You got a port?” The other EMT asked. 

“Yeah.” Shane pulled down his V- neck to show a strange button on his chest. 

“What is that?” Ryan asked. 

“It’s a port.” The older paramedic answered, strapping a blood pressure cuff to Shane’s lanky arm. “It’s good right now, because it’ll let us get fluids right into his heart.” The balding man looked down at the reading. “75 over 30.” He whistled. “You’ve earned yourself a little ride.” The younger EMT went to the truck and quickly had Shane hooked up to saline solution, and Ryan swore he saw his friend’s face relax. “So, how long have you had POTS?” The older EMT asked. “I want to wait to get some of this in you before we try and get you on the gurney.” 

“Since I was in my teens.” 

“Anything else we need to know about?” The man asked. 

Shane started to shake his head, wanting to be in privacy before listing off his conditions. “He has Ehlers- Danlos Syndrome.” Ryan jumped in, wanting his friend to get the best care he could. “And Gastroparesis.” 

“Ehlers- Danlos, huh?’’ The paramedic scratched his bald spot. “Never heard of it, but I figure that’s why you’ve got these ankle braces on, huh?”   
Ryan’s eyes were drawn to his friend’s ankles, where he noticed the hard, blue plastic shells with crisscrossing straps around them. How had he never realized something was wrong with Shane before?

Shane nodded. “I’m okay, really. I can finish giving myself fluids when I get home.” 

“I’d prefer you go to the hospital, but at the very least let me and my friend get you on the stretcher and finish this bag up, okay?” 

Shane nodded, gritting his teeth as the cold of the floor seeped into to ache-y joints he had. 

“He was in a lot of pain before he passed out.” Ryan said. “Can you give him anything?” 

“Ryan- “Shane started, gritting his teeth more. 

“I can’t, really.” The EMT said. “Between the junkies on one end and the DEA on the other, we’re in between a rock and a hard place when it comes to opioids.” 

“I get it.” Shane said. 

“Let’s get you off this floor and let this bag finish up in the ambulance, okay? We don’t have to go anywhere, but you look like you want privacy.” It was the younger EMT this time, her voice as soft as the braids on her head looked. She glanced knowingly at the small crowd of people on the stairs. Ryan watched helplessly as they loaded his friend up. 

“Can Ryan come in here too?” Shane asked. 

“Of course.” The female EMT smiled. “How long have you two been together?” 

Ryan chocked a little. “Oh, - no, uh…” He couldn’t seem to make a coherent sentence. 

“Just friends.” Shane answered. 

They sat quietly together until the bag had all disappeared into Shane’s massively tall body. 

“All right,” The bald paramedic said. “Your BP is 95/60 and your pulse is under 100. Go home and put half a bag more into yourself in an hour, and eat some more salt tonight, okay?” 

Shane nodded and thanked them. 

“Here, let me give you a hand.” Ryan said, reaching out for his best friend. “You’re parked in lot A, right?” 

“Yeah.’’ Shane said, slowly walking to where his car was. “Really, though. I’m okay. You don’t have to fuss over me.” 

“Just let me help you, okay Shane? You really freaked me out back there. You should have told me you had heart issues.’’ Ryan sighed. “What if something more serious had happened? I feel like you should have at least let me know you have an artificial hole in your heart!’’

“I’m sorry, okay? I just didn’t want to worry you.’’ 

“And you think this wouldn’t make me worry?” Ryan asked incredulously. “Not to mention, it’s your health! We go on remote shoots all the time- were you supposed to have fluids then that you neglected, too?” 

“Listen,” Shane started. “You, getting all spooked- I didn’t want that. Besides, if you knew I had heart issues and got fluids three times a week on top of all the other issues, you would’ve never asked me to co-host.” 

“Should you be co-hosting?” Ryan asked seriously. “I mean, you’re my best friend and Unsolved is my baby, but your health is more important than the show.” 

“I’m fine, Ry.” Shane handed the keys to his friend. Ryan unlocked the car and they both got in, Ryan putting the keys in the ignition before stopping and looking at Shane.

“I’m sorry.” Ryan said solemnly. 

“For what?” 

“For not noticing something was wrong.” 

“Ryan…” Shane started. “It’s not your fault. I didn’t want anyone to find out, so I didn’t let anyone find out. You don’t need to beat yourself up. I’ve had this all my life. I’m a big boy and I can handle it.” 

“I just…” Ryan trailed off. 

“What?’’ 

 

“Don’t you trust me? You could’ve at least told me.’’ Ryan said. “I wouldn’t’ve told anyone unless I absolutely had to.” 

“I do trust you.” Shane said. “Believe me, I trust you. I just felt that this was my burden to bare alone.” 

 

“Well,” Ryan said, grabbing his friends hand. “Let’s bear it together from now on.” 

 

When they got home, Ryan told Shane to go lie down. 

“I’ll cook you something easy on your stomach.” Ryan said, shooing the taller man into the Bedroom area of the studio apartment. “Chicken noodle soup?” 

Shane laid down on his queen-sized bed, rubbing his fingers along his green comforter. “Maybe nix the noodles? I think I have some mushrooms you could add, too.” 

“Okay.” Ryan said, rummaging through Shane’s fridge taking note of what he had. “Any preferred spices? I see you don’t have onions or garlic.” 

“Eh, whatever you feel like.” Shan said, propping his feet up on a pillow. “I think I have a jar of Italian mix I whipped up not too long ago.” 

“Mamma Mia.” Ryan said in a bad Italian accent. “How could I go against the mother country?” 

“Dude.” Shane wheezed. “You’re Asian.” 

Ryan wheezed back. “How much salt are you supposed to have?” 

Shane sighed. “Really Ryan, I’m okay. Why don’t you go back to work?” 

Ryan furrowed his eyebrows. “I’m not going anywhere for the rest of the day. I want to be sure you don’t pass out again.” He looked at his friend. “Aren’t you supposed to hook yourself up to fluids now? The EMT said you needed another half- bag of saline.” Shane started to sit up from where he was reclined on the bed. “Just tell me where you keep the stuff and I’ll bring it to you.” Ryan said, placing a bag of carrots on the counter.

“Front closet.” Shane said, deciding it was time to let Ryan get all his mother hen-ing out. “There should be a half- filled bag with a line and needle in the drawer with it. Grab that coat hanger with the clips on it, too.” 

Ryan walked over to his friend who was still too pale for his liking. “You’ve eaten today, right?” 

“No.” Shane answered. “I told you, I mostly just eat dinner. Besides, I was in too much pain to keep anything down this morning.” Shane clipped his IV bad together to the line and needle, then hung the bag from the coat hanger. “Here.” He handed the bag to Ryan. “Hang that from the hook over my side table.” 

Ryan sat down next to Shane. Then, before he chickened out, his arm slid around his best friend’s shoulders. Smiling to himself, Shane rested his head against Ryan’s stomach. 

“You know.” Shane said. “Lord of the Rings is on tonight. Maybe you should stay late, and we can have that soup for dinner.” 

Ryan smiled. “I’d like that.” 

 

It was close to midnight when the movie was finally done. Ryan rolled off Shane’s bed. 

“Stay.” Shane said, circling his hand around his best friend’s wrist. 

Ryan smiled, climbing under the comforter with the man who meant so much to him. “Of course.”


End file.
